Cliché
by LostWyrda
Summary: She should've stayed home, sprawled in her couch wearing her comfy pajamas and drinking a warm cup of tea, watching the fireworks and pondering about her life. - It's New Year's Eve and Haruka finds herself thinking about things. H&M


Cliché

The situation that she found herself in couldn't possibly be any more of a cliché than it was. Here she stood, Tenoh Haruka, on New Year's Eve, in a balcony filled with the people she cared the most for in this world. Her friends were already counting down the minutes for the arrival of the year, eyes shining in wonder and excitement, clutching the hands of their beloveds. All nice and normal, you're probably thinking. What was so cliché about the situation, anyways?

Well, Haruka's single.

(Which kind of sucks, especially when surrounded by couples who are gazing at each other in adoration, anxiously waiting for the fabled kiss when the count reaches zero.)

And standing next to her is her ridiculously attractive best friend who she's been in love for… well, it doesn't matter. It's been a long time. And her friend, Kaioh Michiru, also happens to be single. And she also seems to be having the same train of thoughts as Haruka, for her gaze roams the room melancholically before she snags a glance at her tall friend.

She should've stayed home, faking that she wasn't feeling well. She should've stayed home, sprawled in her couch wearing her comfy pajamas and drinking a warm cup of tea, watching the fireworks and pondering about her life. Maybe she would've called Usagi, asking her to put her on speaker so she would be able to wish them all a Happy New Year. Yes, and that way she wouldn't be confronted by the sudden realization of her romantic status. Or lack thereof.

She shakes her head suddenly, brow furrowing in discontent.

Honestly, she was feeling miserable, even if just for those few dramatic minutes, and it simply wouldn't do that her last thoughts of the year were spent on such things. Michiru arches an eyebrow at her actions, peering up at her in an attempt to discover if she's feeling alright or not. A positively love-sick grin stretches on Haruka's lips as she gazes down at her in adoration. That was her Michiru (yes, always _her Michiru_, at least in the privacy of her thoughts), always worrying about others. The desire to do something to her rises strongly in her but she manages to suppress it.

Well, she thought she did.

It doesn't help that they're practically breathing the same air in a moment as their younger friends start jumping in excitement as the count of the last minute of the year is loudly heard and suddenly all Haruka can think about is how easy it would be to just lean down and press her lips against Michiru's. But no. That wouldn't be right. She shakes her head again, trying to break free of her hypnotized thoughts.

"Are you alright, Haruka?" the violinist rises on her toes, murmuring the question on the blonde's ear.

"Yeah." She somehow manages to answer as a shiver runs through her. "I was just thinking about…"

"About?" Michiru's head tilts sideways.

"Well, my New Year resolutions."

"_Ten!"_ the shrill voices nearly drown their own, so the shorter one of the two presses closely against the other.

"Oh?" a change on her tone signifies her interest. "What are they?"

And Haruka curses herself for her answer. "None."

"_Nine!"_

A short laugh escapes the violinist. "Only you, Haruka."

"_Eight!"_

"Really? How about you? Any resolutions?"

"_Seven!"_

She shifts around before responding. "Actually, yes."

"_Six!"_

"And what are they?" Haruka asks, enjoying the nervous squirm from her partner.

"_Five!"_

"Well, I decided that I would do something tonight that I've been wanting to do for a while now." The shout for the four nearly smothers her words.

"Three!"

"And what is that?"

"_Two!"_

The violinist pulls away then, breathing in deeply, one hand rising to stroke the blonde's cheek, eyes shining.

"_One!"_

"Happy New Year, Haruka."

And when the fireworks start, Michiru presses her lips against Haruka's. The racer's eyes widen momentarily before she regains herself, kissing her friend back with everything that she has.

(Yeah, the fireworks are totally happening in her mind right now.)

God knows how long it is until they pull away, albeit reluctantly. The fireworks are still going and no one seems to notice what happened between them since they are all locking lips with their beloveds.

A goofy smile stretches Haruka's lips as she leans down to press her forehead against Michiru. "Happy New Year." The violinist's eyes lower to her mouth fleetingly before she too smiles and then she's kissing her again and all previous thoughts of staying at home for the night disappear.

When they're all back in the living room, talking and laughing well into the night, Haruka chuckles lowly as she realizes something. Michiru's head lifts from her shoulder and looks at her questioningly.

"Thinking about resolutions again, Haruka?"

The blonde scrunches her nose and shakes her head playfully. "No. I think I'm going to leave that to you. Your resolutions are the best."

"Yeah right." The violinist leans forward and kisses her friend's smile. "What is it then?"

"I just realized that I love clichés."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys!<em>

_Happy New Year to all of you!_

_This silly thing just hit me in the head like an hour ago, when there were just ten minutes to midnight, so when the fireworks were over I just sat down and typed it (obviously). Hope you guys enjoyed reading it and that it maybe made you crack a smile - I know I'm still smiling, even though I don't think this is that great -.-". Moving on._

_Thanks for reading and for your reviews who always make my day and I hope you all had nice Holidays (forgot to wish you Happy Holidays when I updated Assassin's Tango -..-")._

_Until next time, _

_LostWyrda_


End file.
